Second Chances: What Matters Most
by jtbwriter
Summary: When Robbie Simon is nominated to replace a beloved friend, danger and hard decisions threaten to tear apart a family
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: What Matters Most.

When Robbie Simon is nominated to replace a beloved friend, danger and hard decisions threaten to tear apart a family.

(Simon & Simon, The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman are all owned by Universal Studio and are only being borrowed. No profit will be made off these characters. All other original characters are created and owned by me and you can't have them.)

**(The quote, "In all that you do, do your best", is by Harrison Lapahie. Many thanks to the Window Rock, Arizona and the Navajo Nation web sites for inspiration. The descriptions of the Tribal Council of Silver Rock are unique unto this fictional town and are not based on any one town or group. Diyin God Naabeehó Dine'é. (God Bless The Navajo Nation!)**

"Okay, put them over the doorway, Ricky."

Expertly tying off the jade and silver balloons in the shape of an arch, Ricky Simon stepped backwards, only to forget he was on a stepladder.

"Hey!…" he started to yell, then a strong arm caught him and set him on the ground.

"Thanks, Uncle Steve…." He gulped, then grinned as Steve Austin shook his head.

"Never forget where you are, son, that wouldn't have felt too good."

"I know, thanks. Is it straight enough?"

"It's just right, your Aunt will be so surprised by all this." Steve chuckled as A.J. Simon popped his head out of the house. "She sure will, Rick's gotten really good at this. She thinks they're babysitting for Robbie and Ramona tonight."

"Good, because I need to have a few words with Robbie." Steve got a set look on his face. A.J. shook his head.

"He'll listen to you, Steve, God only knows Laurie and Rick have bitten their tongues on this one. I don't think the Chief would want him to head the Council with this land business on his plate, but then again, Robbie's not a quitter."

"No, I don't want him to be one, but with his family and his work, the pressure.." Steve sighed.

The sound of Rick's truck alerted them to hurry and finish, but the decorators were relieved to see just Rick get out of his car.

"Hey, guys….." Rick began, then stopped, surprised at the balloon arch over the front door, the streamers around the porch, and a silver banner proclaiming "Happy Birthday!"

"Well, what do you know, Dad, I think Uncle Rick's speechless!" Ricky laughed, as Steve added, "Or shocked, where's the birthday girl?"

Rick chuckled. "Getting her hair done. Linda gave her a hair appointment for her birthday; she's going to bring her home in about 30 minutes. I wanted to stay, but it's supposed to be a surprise for me too!"

A.J. smiled. "That's my Linny, she wanted to have Sis get her hair fixed sometime ago, but Laurie kept joking she wanted to look like a Grandma."

At that, Rick grew somber; Laurie's hair color had never returned after her head injury, remaining a silvery brown. He knew it bothered her, but for her to resign herself to it….

"Come on, pal, let me help you with her stuff." Steve cleared his throat and nudged his friend. Rick gave him a look, then chuckled.

"Thanks, Steve. Remind me to get you some good cigars next time I go to San Diego."

"I will." Steve replied smugly, breaking them all up.

Unloading food, presents and assorted party accessories, Rick left the others to set things up and went to their bedroom, clutching a bouquet of forget-me-nots.

Closing the door, he went to the closet then removed a small box he had hidden in one of his jackets. Opening it, he gazed at a opal and diamond ring in the shape of a flower.

"I hope she knows what this means, what she means to me." He thought, closing the box then putting it into a small blue and silver bag, he placed it on her pillow, then spread out a silk scarf and placed the flowers around her present.

Just then the phone rang, and when he came out of the room, he found A.J. had picked it up.

"Five minutes? Okay, I think we're ready, honey. Thanks."

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Linny and Laurie left the salon about 20 minutes ago, she said. She's on her way, Ian just got the kids in the car." A.J. checked his watch, then went into the kitchen to get things set up for lunch.

As Steve went into the guest room to change, a familiar car pulled in, and Rick caught sight of his son and daughter-in-law, kids in tow. As he went to greet them, he was relieved to see the bruises and scrapes on his son's face had almost faded. It had only been two weeks, but still, the nightmares kept coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now entering the tournament, Sir Ian, the Blue Knight!"

The announcer's voice boomed throughout the theatre, and Rick Simon laughed at his grandchildren's reactions. Petey was bouncing up and down with glee, while Lala cheered, "Yeah, Sir Ian!"

"Pop, you're right, the children do get a charge out of this." Robin Whitecloud smiled as Rick hoisted Petey onto his lap. "I'm just glad "The Knights" were able to schedule a stop in Phoenix this year."

"I know how you and Robbie were about horses and stuff, I figured the kids should see Ian at work." Rick replied, then led the applause as Ian unseated each of his challengers. As the other knights honored him for his victory, Lala took her wide eyes off the spectacle in front of them to worry, "Where's Grandma, she didn't see Uncle Ian win!"

"Here I am, sweetie." Laurie Simon slid in between her daughter and husband, holding Robin's youngest daughter Katie. "Your cousin doesn't like having her face washed, so no more fruit tart in the face, okay?"

"Sorry, Katie, sorry, Grandma." Lala looked apologetically at her cousin, and the toddler immediately reached out her arms for a hug. "S'okay, Lala."

"Hey, look, Daddy's coming this way!" Petey spoke up excitedly, then cheered as the Blue Knight bowed to their group, then handed a rose to his wife.

Robin blushed and leaning forward, placed a kiss on Ian's cheek. Instantly the crowd broke into cheers, then the King and Queen stood and bowed toward her as Ian took her hand and said, "Happy Birthday, Robin! Always be mine?"

"Oh, Ian…forever!" she told him, beaming. He leaned over the rail of the bleachers and kissed her. Rick found himself wiping his eyes with his sleeve, then a handkerchief appeared in his hand.

"Sweetheart, thank you." He whispered, as Laurie put an arm around him while dabbing at tears herself. . At once Ian turned and said, "Okay everybody!" At once the rest of their family came down the aisles and joined the audience in singing "Happy Birthday!"

"Pop, did you do all this!" Robin took in the sight of her Grandmother Cecilia, Robbie and Ramona, A.J. and Linda and all their children, and her "Uncles", Oscar and Rudy, grinning and waving.

"Well, your husband and I had help." he snickered, then hugged her. "Happy Birthday, my Bird."

As the show ended, the other performers in the show came to wish Robin a Happy Birthday, giving Rick and Ian time to corral everyone for a group picture.

When the show photographer finished his last shot, Laurie saw a wistful look on her daughter's face. "Rick, I know what that's for." Immediately they saw Ian put an arm around his wife and say something, making her smile.

Rick nodded, taking her hand in his. "I know, darlin'; I miss the Chief too. He would have enjoyed this."

Just then Ian's horse leaned over and snatched the flower Robin was holding with his teeth, breaking everyone up. "Baron, you bad boy, you get your own flower!" Petey scolded the horse, who tossed his head as if to say "So?"

"Well, he told you!" Robbie chuckled, ruffling his nephew's hair. "Come on, it's party time!"

"Yeaaaaah!" As the assorted grandchildren cheered, Ian lifted a surprised Robin over the railing, placing her in front of him on his mount. "See you guys at the Heritage." he laughed, then rode out of the arena.

Robbie shook his head in amusement. "Now that's riding off in style, come on, we'd better catch up with them."

As the Simons left the theatre complex, Rick heard a beeping noise and realized one of their transmitters had gone off. "Laurie?" he turned, then saw it was his son's watch.

"Hold on, Pop." Robbie handed a drowsy Katey to him, then flicked on the speaker.

"Deputy Simon." Rick smiled, realizing Robbie had routed his emergency calls to his transmitter.

"Robbie, it's Rob….Thought you should know the council came back with its nominations for Tribal Chief." Rick looked over at his wife and saw a sudden anger in her eyes.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"They didn't even wait until he was cold……Let me talk to Rob." She turned furiously to her son. "Don't they have any respect for the Chief's memory?"

Robbie shook his head. "Wait a minute, Mama, Rob didn't have anything to do with it, you know the Council has several land issues coming up. We just couldn't wait…."

"We?" Rick turned, surprised as Laurie let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, darling, I didn't mean to get so mad, you're right about the Chief's successor having to be picked."

"That's just it, Mama….." Robbie looked more and more uncomfortable. "The Chief gave me his proxy the last three votes, and now Johnny Hill and some of the others want me to be Chief."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, son….." Rick didn't know whether to congratulate him or not. His son was the most levelheaded of the council members, but Robbie had only been on the people's governing board for a year. Laurie took a lookat his face, then suddenly smiled.

"I'm sorry it's come to you like this, Robbie, but I'm so proud of you, and so would the Chief." At once their son let out a sigh, then enveloped both his parents in a hug.

"Helllllo?"

Startled, Rick looked around, then laughed as Robbie hit the receive button on his watch.

"Sorry, Rob, had to explain a few things."

"That's an understatement." The sheriff said wryly, then Laurie spoke up apologetically.

"I'm sorry too, Rob. I'm glad you guys figured out Robbie would make a great leader. I just wish it didn't have to happen so soon, that's all."

"It's all right, Light. You just spoke like I feel. It'll take sometime to iron out all the details, so you all go ahead with Robin's party, I'll be at the Heritage as soon as I can."

Rick chuckled. "Stay within the speed limit, pal."

"Says you, lead foot". Rob retorted, then ended his transmission.

True to his word, Rick noticed the sheriff arriving just as dinner was served in the small banquet room. Robin spotted him and rising from her chair, met him at the door and gave him a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Robin! Sorry I missed Ian's performance". Rob told her, then chuckled as Rick said, "And we're not even talking about the show, you should have seen his birthday surprise!"

"Well, I have a family tradition to uphold." Ian grinned as Robin turned and put an arm around him. "Yes, the most romantic men in the world are my husband and Pop!"

"Oh…?" Linda, A.J.'s wife pouted as Ramona Simon tsked. "I beg to differ, Robbie can be very romantic, who else will surprise you with breakfast in bed on a weekday?"

"Uhhhh, your father-in-law?" Laurie decided to squash the playful one-upmanship before it got out of hand. Smiling, Rick took advantage of the moment to lean over and steal a kiss.

"And don't you forget it, darlin'." He teased, as she giggled. Ian just grinned.

"Shows you I learn from the best."

"That you do." Robin wrapped her arms around him then let him lead her to the chair of honor to open her presents.

When the festivities wound down, Rick went to get his truck from the parking garage, only to find two men heatedly arguing with Sheriff Rob.

"Simon hasn't been on the council long enough to be Chief, Sheriff. You need to look at this objectively." One of the men shouted, attracting attention from the lobby patrons.

"Nonsense, Robert is very wise, he needs to be considered. We need fresh ideas, he'll lead us into the next decade, not force us to the old ways." The other man, older with weathered skin, insisted.

"Hold it!" Rick growled, silencing the two men and causing Rob to turn, startled.

"There's a time and a place for discussing this, not in a hotel lobby. I'll not have my daughter's birthday spoiled by this."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Simon. We should take this back to Silver Rock for a serious discussion, though." The more vocal of the two speakers said.

"I agree, but we're not meeting about this tonight, Tom." Rob answered calmly. He indicated the quieter man to Rick. "This is John Hill from the Tribal Council, and this is…"

"Tom Moonwalk, I remember." Rick politely shook his hand. Red-faced, both leaders nodded to the older Simon.

"The sheriff is right, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Our apologies, again." Moonwalk bowed his head, then walked away. Hill watched him for a minute, then added, "I'll call and set up a meeting, Rob. Good night, Mr. Simon. Again, I'm sorry to have held you up."

As he left the lobby area, Rob let out an exasperated breath. "Your timing is good as usual, pal. I hate being blindsided."

"Yeah, well, I hate grown men to act like idiots…oh, there you are, sweetheart." Rick changed his tone as Laurie came into the waiting area, helping her daughter carry her packages.

"Sorry to take so long, Pop. Ian had to stop the kids from taking all the sugar packets-Katie insists Baron needs sugar so he won't take flowers from people." Robin explained, breaking everyone up.

"I love it, honey. The way the kids minds work…" Rick chuckled, taking a few bags from his wife. Leading the way to the parking valet, Rick helped load everyone into their car seats and cars. As he helped Andy and Lala climb into Robbie's van, he noticed a decided tension between his son and daughter-in-law.

"Anyone up for breakfast tomorrow?" he asked, testing the waters. Ramona smiled uncertainly.

"Sure, Dad. Robbie doesn't have to be at the station until noon, right?" she looked over at him.

Rick saw his son pause, then glance at his wife. "I think so. Yeah, we'll be there, Pop. Want me to bring anything?"

Laurie had been watching this and stepped forward. "No, except yourselves. And, Ramona, do you still have some of your Cactusflower Jam?"

"Yes, I do, Mom. You're my best customer. I'm glad I made extra this summer, so I'll bring you a couple of jars." Ramona beamed at her, then Robbie took her hand and kissed it. "I did marry the best jam maker in town."

Relieved, Rick added, "I'd say in the county, but I think I'm prejudiced."

At that, a couple of wide yawns from the children broke them all up, and Rick and Laurie said their good nights. Climbing into his truck, Rick watched the brake lights of Robbie's minivan drive away, then sighed.

"I don't want him to be Chief, Rick."

Surprised, he turned to see the worried expression on Laurie's face. "Darlin', I thought you'd be happy."

She shook her head. "No, love. Much as I'd like Robbie to carry on the Chief's work, he would be sacrificing too much, between his work at the Sheriff's station, and with you and A.J.-he'd have to give up something. I don't want that to be his time with Ramona and the kids."

Rick was silent for a moment, digesting her words. Starting up the engine, he pulled out of the hotel lot as he thought about how much he and A.J. enjoyed working with Robbie.

Sure he wouldn't stand in his son's way when it came to doing something he wanted to do, but …

"Sweetheart, is that why Ramona was acting funny?"

Laurie smiled and snuggled against him. "You got it, and I love that you suggested breakfast. It'll give us a chance to talk things out with them. It's his decision, darling,

But…"

"But we can point out both sides." Rick finished, putting an arm around her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Our last item is one of the hardest we have ever considered." began Rob Gamez, as the audience buzzed. Rick saw the sheen of perspiration on the sheriff's face, and knew it came from more then the broken air conditioning in the Cultural Center.

"One month ago we sent Chief Joseph on his last journey, but due to several issues before us in the coming months, we need to elect a new Tribal Elder to head our council earlier then we had planned." A snort sounded in the audience, drawing a reluctant smile from Rob.

"The people have given us several nominees to be considered, and we have spoken with each of them about this important job. I am proud to announce that our nominees are John Hill, Esther Twotrees, and Robert Simon."

An appreciative murmur broke out among the residents, and craning his neck, Rick saw that the crowd had spilled out the door into the corridor. A rapping sound got his attention, and he turned back to see Tom Moonwalk calling for order.

"We will have an election amongst the people in one week, here at the Center. There will be one vote per registered family, so please make your voice heard as to who you want to lead our council." He said, once the noise had died down. "A notice will go out in the mail tomorrow, as per tribal law. All votes will be counted by the officials of our neighbors in Rockhaven, and the results will be available two days after the election."

As he sat down, Peter Twotrees stood, a thin wiry man who helped run the library at the Center. Rick smiled as he asked earnestly, "What will the position of Elder entail, I mean, what would the duties be? We have young children and …."

His wife, Esther elbowed him none too gently. "Peter, hush. I can handle the position, don't embarrass me like this!"

To forestall any problems, Rob spoke up. "The duties of the Tribal Elder are no longer full time, Pete. The council handles a lot of the day-to-day work, but we do need someone to lead the way in deciding the direction we will proceed in business, as well as ceremonial and cultural affairs."

As other questions were asked, Laurie whispered in Rick's ear, "Darling, I wish Rob was one of the nominees instead of our son, he's such a natural at this."

Giving her hand a squeeze of agreement, he looked over at Robbie, sitting with Ramona and the children. Although she had a calm look about her, he knew his daughter-in-law was not happy with Robbie's nomination. At least the breakfast their family had shared together brought out some of the worries she had about the effect on the time devoted to work and the kids.

"Honey, I won't let it eat up all my time, the council can handle most of the ordinary stuff, it's just that I want to carry on what the Chief started." Robbie has explained, facing his wife's objections head on. Ramona had agreed to give it a try, earning Rick and Laurie's admiration for meeting Robbie halfway.

Rick's musings were interrupted by the closure of the meeting, and he and Laurie got up to see their friends and family in the lobby. Rick had her by the hand and was leading the way out when a commotion caught his ear. "Mother, what did you just say?"

"I told you he wouldn't be there for you and the children, now do you believe me?" Angelina Torres stood in the hallway of the auditorium, smirking at Ramona, who was glaring at her estranged mother. Rick hadn't seen her in several months, since her last visit to her grandchildren had only ended in tears and her daughter's refusal to have her come again.

"How dare you talk about my father like that?" Andy stepped forward, glaring at the garishly painted old woman. Angelina recoiled, then focused again on Ramona, who was white-faced with anger. .

"Well, I can sure see whose son he is, rude, mouthy, no respect…."

"That's enough, Angelina! You have no right to speak to any of us with your foul mouth!" Laurie pushed past her enraged husband and got in-between the children and Angelina. "You take your self-righteous self out of here before I throw you out!"

Shrinking back before Laurie's anger, the older woman turned and vanished out the door as Laurie turned and drew Ramona into her embrace. "It's all right, honey, she had no right to attack you like that."

Ramona returned her hug, then looked at her upset children. "I'm sorry, you guys, your grandmother had no business taking out her jealousy on you, especially you, Andy."

At that Robbie hugged each of their kids, then put his arms around his wife.

"Thank you, honey, for standing up for me. I'll always be there for you and the children, you are my priority, always."

At that Rick got Andy's attention. "Come on, son, let's get you kids a treat in the café."

Cheering up, the teenager helped herd his siblings out of the auditorium and over to the Center's coffee shop, where Rick bought them all ice cream sodas and Laurie a Root Beer float. After a few minutes a smiling Ramona and Robbie joined them, just in time to see Rick pluck a cherry off of Lala's treat and drop it in his wife's mouth.

"Aha, that's where they get it from!" Ramona pretended to get annoyed as Rick snickered. "What, honey?"

"Picking the fruit off their desserts and feeding each other." Robbie added, grinning as Lala shook her head. "We just like to share, daddy. I told Grandpa to give my cherry to Grandma."

"Well, I think it's cute." Laurie laughed, as Andy gave Katie the last spoonful of his ice cream. "In fact, why don't we have the children over Saturday so you two can have a night out."

Ramona lit up as Robbie smiled shyly. "That would be great, Mom. I did want to get tickets to that new movie Saturday night."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rick leaned over and used his napkin on Katie's vanilla-covered mouth. "Go book your seats, the kids and I will have fun, right?"

Both Lala and Andy jumped in. "Right!"

Both Rick and Laurie had cause to remember the joy of that evening the following days, as reaction to their son's nomination seemed to erupt into controversy. First complaint calls, then calls of support, and finally eerie screams and cries and hang-ups plagued their phone.

Furious, Rick ordered tracers on their phone and that of Robbie and Ramona after Laurie and the children came in from their Saturday morning ride.

As Andy held the door for his grandmother, the phone rang, and instantly Laurie waved him off picking it up. As she picked up the receiver, she motioned for him to turn on the recorder.

"Hello, Simon residence."

A torrent of swear words followed, then an accented voice.

"Tell your son to vote the way we want, or he won't be around at all."

Click.


	5. Chapter 5

Her heart in her throat, Laurie turned to Andy and nodded for him to turn off the machine. As soon as it snapped off, she spoke as calmly as possible. "Andy, can you find your grandpa, please. It's important."

An understanding look came over his face, and he gave her a hug then went towards the front of the house. A minute later Rick came bounding into the kitchen.

"Guys, there's a bowl of popcorn in the living room, Andy, can you put a cartoon on for them?"

"Popcorn!" Lala cheered, then took Petey by the hand. "Come on, we get to watch one of Grandpa's cartoons!"

As soon as they left, Rick took Laurie by the hand and sat her down. "What happened, sweetheart?"

"The calls are getting worse, Rick. This one threatened Robbie." She told him, her voice starting to tremble. Reaching over, she rewound the answering machine tape, then played it.

At once his face turned red, and he snarled, "That's it! My family is not going to be harassed like this!" Getting up from the table, Rick grabbed the extension and hurriedly called the sheriff's station. After getting a busy signal, he redialed and was relieved to find Rob Gamez on the other end.

"Rob, we've just gotten another crank…" he started, only for Rob to interrupt.

"I know, Rick, Esther Twotrees and John Hill just got them too. I want to put a tracer on your and Robbie's phones."

Rick took a deep breath. "Sorry, pal. I don't want Laurie to frightened like this, the last one was the worst."

His tone was echoed by their friend. "I know, Rick. On top of everything we have a petition before the council to allow a developer to build a resort on the other side of the Cultural Center. This company promises to hire only locals for the first year, and pay over 12 million over five years to the people for the land. We have to have an emergency session tonight."

Laurie heard the last part of Rob's statement, and spoke up. "No, Rob, that's not an emergency, that's a business decision. Robbie is taking Ramona out tonight-there's no way you can interrupt that and still have him want to be the chief's successor."

"Too late, Light. I just called him, damn, I bet I just caused World War III.!"

"I'll handle that, Rob, I just want that tracer. Thanks!" Rick contained himself as he said good-bye.

As soon as he hung up, Rick heard a ring, and picked up the receiver again to find Ramona on the other line.

"Hey, honey, what's up?"

"Did you know Robbie's been called to some emergency meeting about a land development?" Ramona's voice was very quiet-and angry.

"Yes, honey. I'm sorry, we had a crank phone call, then we got a hold of Rob and he told us. Why don't you join us for breakfast with the kids!"

"Dad, I don't think I'll be very good company today…" she began, only for Rick to interrupt.

"Honey, I know you're angry, and I'm not happy with what's going on, either. But Laurie's a little upset about these crank calls, and I think she'd be less worried if you and the children were here."

He heard his daughter-in-law pause, then let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't even realize …sure, give me 30 minutes and I will be there."

As he replaced the receiver, he saw Laurie looking at him, and he remembered what he said. "Sweetheart, I .."

"Rick, it's okay, it was the right thing to say." She smiled at him, then looped her arms around his neck as he cleared his throat, moved.

"Thank you, darlin'. I'm not real happy with our son right now, but I do want Ramona and the children where it's safe."

Rick's discontent was soon shared with A.J. when he called a little while later.

"Rick, what's this Linda told me, Robbie's going to….."

"Great, everyone knows my son's an idiot." Rick interrupted, annoyed. "Yes, Robbie believed the others when they said that land deal's an emergency and plans on going to a meeting, so we had Ramona and the kids come here. If she'd stayed at the house, I think someone's temper was going to go off."

Just then Lala and Andy ran in, saying, "Grandpa, Dad's here!"

"Well, maybe I don't have to take him to the woodshed after all." Rick grinned as A.J. laughed. "Yeah, right, that'd be the day. Call me later."

As Rick came out of the kitchen, he found an upset Robbie and a furious Ramona staring at each other in the living room. Immediately he held up a hand.

"Time out, you two. I'm going to take the kids outside to play. Go sit down."

Both husband and wife looked at him, then Laurie came in the room with a tape player and a candle. "You heard your father, please sit down." She told them firmly.

Chastened, Robbie and Ramona each sat at the opposite end of the sofa, as Rick winked at Laurie then herded three curious children outside. Both of them lowered their heads, not wanting or willing to look at the other.

Once the kitchen door closed, she faced her son and daughter-in-law, then placed the tape recorder on the coffee table, and put the candle in a holder next to it.

"All right. First off, Ramona, you get to tell Robbie what your reaction is to what is going on. Remember what Father Nick says, say what you feel, not what you want to feel."

Surprised, Ramona took a deep breath, then began. "Robbie, I'm very upset with you. You are a good man, you have always put me and the children first. You told me that this would continue even if you became the Tribal Chief. Even with these horrible calls that frighten me and the children, I thought you would still be able to balance us against this job. But this, …" She swallowed, then continued. "I can't compete with the importance of the people and their needs, when you decide that a land deal is an emergency. You didn't put us first, so how can I believe you when you say one thing then do another?"

Robbie's head shot up, "That's not true, Ramona…."

"Robbie, hush….It's not your turn yet." Laurie stopped him, then pointed at the tape player. "Now, before you tick not only Ramona but me off even more, listen to the reality she's facing."

Switching the tape on, Laurie got up and sat between the young couple as phone call after phone call harassed the Simons. Robbie's face drained of all color as he saw tears in both his mother and wife's eyes. The final call was a surprise to both Ramona and Robbie.

Click. "Simon, better keep your grandchildren from going outside this week, otherwise you might be burying more then a Chief this time."

At that Robbie let out an anguished "No!" Breathing heavily, he stood up, then paced for a moment as Laurie handed her daughter-in-law a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, oh, I didn't know, honey. Mom, please believe me, I didn't know it was that bad, I just thought it was cranks. Please, Ramona…" He went to her as Laurie moved over and embraced her emotionally. "I just wanted to carry on for the Chief, be the leader he told me I was. But I won't take it, it's not worth it."

"Oh, Robbie," Ramona tearfully hugged him back.. "You are the man he loved and believed in. I want you to be the Chief, just not at the beck and call of the others."

"I won't, because I don't want to lose us being together. We've not missed a date night before, and I won't start it now. I'll call Rob and tell him if they can't deal with it this afternoon, tough." He replied, then reached out a hand to his mother.

"Mom, thank you for …well, for reminding me of a few things."

Laurie wiped her eyes, then put her arms around the two of them. "You're welcome, son. Now, I want you both to take the candle in your hands."

At that each of them stretched out a hand and held onto the thin candle. Laurie lit the candle, then said. "Remember you can only burn as one candle, not two."

"We won't forget." Ramona said quietly, leaning over to hug her mother-in-law. "And I promise not to storm out of the house angry again."

"That's my children. Okay, Rick, you guys can come in now." Laurie smiled, as Rick and the kids came in the back door. At once Andy looked at his father.

"Dad, did you and Mom settle things?"

He put an arm around Ramona and beckoned the children over. "What do you think, son?"

At once all three kids ran to them, little David barreling into his father's legs yelling "Yes!"

As the little family hugged and kissed each other, Rick took Laurie by the hand, then quietly blew out the candle.

"Come on, darlin', let's go play by ourselves. Something tells me we might be babysitting all night."

Later that evening, Rick stole a look at the clock as he carried his grandson David to bed,

He'd figured the young couple would be in late, but it was after midnight and he didn't like the ground fog that had stolen in that night.

"Rick, I hope Robbie and Ramona stay in town tonight, you can hardly see outside." Laurie waited until he closed the door of the guest room, then reached for him.

"I'm sure they will, sweetheart.." Rick reassured her, wrapping his arms around her. "Just in case, do you want me to call Robbie on his transmitter?"

She beamed up at him. "Thank you, love, I know they're all right, but I have a bad feeling."

Leading her into the living room, he pulled out his watch as Andy looked up from the old movie he was watching. "Grandma, what time did my folks say they were coming?"

"They didn't, honey. Your grandfather's going to find out now." She tried to reassure him. "Why don't you go to bed, we'll wake you when they come in."

The teenager yawned and nodded. "Okay, …" He started to get up, only for a screeching of brakes and a thud to sound outside.

At once Laurie ran to the front door and looked outside. "Ramona!" She yelled, starting to open the door. "Andy, call your Uncle Rudy!"

"Stay back, Laurie!" Rick pushed past her, then raced outside to where their daughter-in –law lay on the ground in front of their gate. A pair of taillights glowed in the distance, then vanished as Ramona raised her head and wailed, "Robbie!"

"Honey, stay still, I've got you!" He scooped her up as Laurie opened the screen door, then brought her in . In the light of the room, they could see Ramona had a couple of scrapes and bruises, and Rick very gently put her on the sofa as Andy brought forth a cup of water for her to sip.

"Here, Mom, are you all right?" he asked, his hand shaking. Ramona took a couple of deep breaths, "Yes, son, but…..Dad, they took Robbie, they're going to hurt him!"

Rick strove not to yell "What?", as Laurie knelt with a washcloth and carefully wiped Ramona's face. "Take another breath, honey, then tell us what happened."

"We, we came out of the movie theatre, then crossed the street to get into our car. A truck, I think it was a truck, came out of nowhere and nearly hit us. Robbie started to yell something, only they stopped and a couple of men jumped out and grabbed him and threw him into the back of the truck bed. I tried to stop them, but two more men pushed me into our car and took off. They had masks, and one of them handed me a piece of paper, then said for me not to call the police, but to show this to Rob. That if I got the police involved they'd kill Robbie." Ramona took a shuddering breath, then drank a little more water while Laurie took the paper from her and read it.

"What does it say, sweetheart?" Rick put an arm around her as she replied, "It's horrible, Rick. It says that Robbie's proxy is to be turned over to Rob and he's to vote in favor of the developer. That proof of Robbie's safety will be left at the Post Office door tomorrow morning….and that he'll be returned after tomorrow's council vote. If not….Robbie will die."


	6. Chapter 6

Scarcely had Laurie finished reading the letter, when Rudy Wells came rushing in, followed by Oscar Goldman. Briefly the Simon's offered a hug to their friends, then Rick handed the threatening note to Oscar. He looked over at Laurie. "Honey, can you call Steve and have him meet us here?" "Sure, Dad." She replied, grateful that he had thought of their friend. As she left the room, Rick whispered, "thanks, Dad. Keep her occupied." Oscar briefly smiled, then turned his attention to the note.

Silently he read it, as Rudy checked Ramona over, then had Andy help him take her into Rick and Laurie's bedroom.

"Dad?" Rick saw the frown on the older man's weathered face.

"Son, call Rob. We need to stall for time until we find out who, and where they have Robbie. Rudy?" he looked at the doctor as he came into the room.

"She's all right, just a little bruised and in shock from what happened. She wants to talk to you, pal, then I'm going to give her something to help her rest."

Immediately Oscar went into the bedroom, followed by Rick and Laurie. They found their daughter-in-law sitting up, holding Andy's hand in hers.

"Honey, I'm here. I'm sorry this happened, but we'll find Robbie and bring him back safe." He said. Ramona nodded, a look of relief on her face.

"I know, Uncle Oscar, but …I think I know who took him, they had masks, but I think Tom Moonwalk's the one who gave me the paper, then pushed me out of our truck. He had that nasty edge to his voice, like at Robin's party."

Rick grew furious as Oscar hugged her, then said, "That was good, Ramona. That gives us a lead. We'll talk to Rob and make them think you're doing what they said. Now you rest, okay?"

Ramona nodded, then tears filled her eyes and Laurie took her in her embrace and just held her as the others slipped out of the room. "Mom, it's not right. Robbie and I had such a good time, and he …he told me he was going to tell Rob he didn't' want to be Chief, unless the council took over some of the job. I was so happy."

"I know, honey, I know. You have been so supportive and willing to listen to him. But you helped so much with what you remembered and saw, I know Robbie's going to be all right." Laurie told her, encouragingly. After a few moments Ramona was ready to sleep, and Laurie let Andy sit with her for a few minutes.

Coming out of the bedroom, she found the three men in conference around the kitchen table, and started to join them, only to hear a beep at the front gate.

"Stay back, darlin'." Rick ordered, rushing past her and going to the front door.

He peered out, then saw his brother's sports car. Quickly he pressed the buzzer to let him in, then went out side in the early morning air to meet him.

"Rick, any word?" A.J. climbed out of his car, then Rick saw Rob Gamez come out of the passenger side. "Rob, thank God. Did Oscar get a hold of you?"

"Yeah, and there's one thing I bet you forgot. Robbie's watch." The sheriff gave a half-hearted grin as Rick shook his head.

"Bright, real bright. I should have thought of that. Let me see if we can trace it."

Within minutes the five men had triangulated their transmitters to track the younger Simon, but with limited success.

"He's not that far, looks like he's in Silver Rock." Rick said, pointing to the map Rob had unfurled. "What time are the results to be revealed?"

"7:00 pm, that when the Election committee meets. That doesn't give us much time." Rob acknowledged. "I just wish I knew where Moonwalk and his cronies would be holding him."

"Wait a minute…." Laurie spoke up. "He owns a store in town, what if that's where he's got Robbie?"

Rick could have kicked himself. That was great, what if the bad guys decided to hide his son in plain sight! "That was brilliant, sweetheart." He dropped a kiss on her cheek as he went to grab his gun.

Rob instantly went into sheriff mode. "Okay, I want you and A.J. to follow me to town, then Oscar, you wait five minutes, then head out. Laurie, you and Rudy are in charge of Ramona and the children."

Rick saw she was hesitating, then retraced his steps and kissed her again.

"Laurie, darlin', I need you to stay here and protect Ramona and the children, okay? I won't worry if I know you're in our safe place. You can keep track of us with your transmitter, okay?"

He saw his wife's shoulders relax, then she turned to him and embraced him.

"I will, my love. No one's going to hurt my Ramona again, or the children!"

As Rick and A.J., then Rob, then Oscar left in separate intervals, Laurie fixed some coffee and sandwiches, then checked on her daughter-in-law. Opening the door silently, she found both Andy and Ramona sound asleep.

Tiptoeing out, she met Rudy in the kitchen, and served him a sandwich and coffee as they listened to each of the guys as they arrived in Silver Rock.

"Can you hear me, sweetheart?" Rick called in as Rob went to the Sheriff's office to check in.

"Loud and clear, love. Any sign of anything suspicious?" Laurie asked, then was startled by him swearing..

"What is it, Rick?"

"Laurie, let me talk to Rudy a minute."

Handing her transmitter to their friend, she went to check on the children, hoping they were still asleep. Once she was out of earshot, Rudy spoke.

"What is it, son?"

"Rob just came back to the truck. There was an envelope left for him at the desk, Robbie's watch was in it, and a picture of him with a rope around his neck." Rick's fury was palpable over the speaker.

"My God, I can't believe the viciousness of these people." Rudy answered, quietly angry. He looked to see that Laurie was coming back into the room.

"Believe it, Rudy. But I'm not going to let these bastards hurt my son. We're going to make a search of the buildings around here, then I'll call you when we come back."

"Okay, son. Here's Missy." Rudy handed Laurie back her watch, and she spoke anxiously.

"Anything, Rick?"

Just then the lights in the ranch house flickered, then blinked on and off.

"Oh no, we're having a power outage." Laurie said, going quickly to the kitchen and returning with several battery-powered lanterns. Scarcely had she lit them when all the power went off.

"Laurie?" Rick didn't hear anything for a moment, then her voice came back on .

"Darling, we've had a blackout. I just got the lanterns on when all the lights went out, is it like that in town?"

"Not here, oh, wait a minute."

Just as he spoke, Rick saw A.J. come toward him in the early morning light, only to see the street lamps go out. For a moment there was only the brightening sky, then a few lights in the Sheriff's office went on.

"Everything's off except for Rob's office, and, oh, the Tribal Center. Laurie, you and Rudy better pack up Ramona and the children, and come here, where we can keep an eye on them." Rick advised.

"Good idea, son. I'll take charge of the girls and we'll call you when we come into town." Rudy answered. Laurie pretended to be offended. "In charge, huh?"

"Yes, sweetheart, mind your Uncle Rudy now, capice?" Rick wanted to laugh, imagining her expression.

"Capice, my stubborn husband. We'll be there in a little while."

Within minutes they had woken up Ramona and Andy, then Lala, and David. Bundling a few supplies and toys into a bag, Laurie made sure Rex was in his doghouse, then turned off the lights and joined the others as they crammed into Laurie's jeep.

As they drove to town, a dazed Ramona asked, "How did the power go out, did anybody know?"

"I don't think so, honey. Let me check with Rick." Rudy hit the transmit button on his watch, "Son, can you hear me?"

Only a crackling noise sounded, and Laurie shook her head.

"We must be near some electrical station or something, we'll try closer to town."

By the time they reached Main Street, Laurie was concerned by not being able to reach Rick or Oscar or Rob. Ready to turn around and park, she spotted a familiar van.

"Rudy, there's Robin and Ian's car. Let me drop you and Ramona and the children at the Clinic, Rudy. I'll go find them."

"All right, Missy. Don't you go anywhere by yourself." He warned her, then directed her to park next to the emergency ward entrance.

As the doctor led the way into the hospital, Rick's voice sounded, "Rudy? Laurie?"

"Son, we're here, Missy was getting worried."

"I'm sorry, we had some kind of electrical interference, Rudy. Where's Laurie?"

"I just had her drop me, Robin's car is here and she's going to meet them."

At that moment, Laurie was walking from her jeep to the Tribal Center, when she decided to peer into some of the older shops, hoping to see any sign of her son. As she

passed the old relics shop that Tom Moonwalk owned, she saw a light flicker in an adjacent store.

"Mama!"

Laurie turned, excited, then embraced Robin as she ran into her arms.

"I've missed my girl, did you see your father?"

"Yeah, he's at Rob's office, he wants you to meet him there…what was that?"

Laurie followed her gaze into the windows of the shop she had just looked in.

"There was a light in there a moment ago, there! I just saw it again!"

"So did I, this isn't Moonwalk's shop though." She stepped forward and tried the door, only to find it locked. Peering between the buildings, she gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

"Robin, look! Isn't that Robbie's jacket?"

"It looks like it." Robin followed her mother into the breezeway, then picked up the brown leather coat off the ground.

"There's his archery patch, it's his.. ..listen." Laurie started, then saw a door into the old building, long empty. Reaching for the handle, she opened it and saw a long hallway, then heard a distant cry.

"I won't!"

"Robin, go get your father…I think I hear Robbie!" Laurie whirled around and went down the dark corridor, ignoring the cold fear in her stomach.

As she crept down the hall, she couldn't shake the sensation that someone was following her. Coming to a fork in the corridor, she decided to go back and wait for Rick and the others..

Suddenly there was hot breath on her neck, but before Laurie could look to see who was there, a hand was over her mouth, then iron tight arms held her fast. Desperate, she kicked at the person holding her, connecting with their legs.

A man's voice swore as she almost got loose, then the hand came off her mouth, only to connect with her face in a vicious slap. "Don't try that again, or I'll kill you!" her captor growled, then he tightened his grip on her.

"Rick!" Giving a muffled cry, Laurie struggled in vain as a wall opened up in front of her, then she was dragged through the opening. A moment later, the wall slid shut, and there was silence.

"Laurie!"

Rick came down the corridor, then turned to his daughter. "Robin, didn't your Mother say she heard Robbie in here?"

"I think so, Pop. This was where I left her, maybe she followed his call or something."

Robin tried to remain calm, but her father could see the worry in her eyes.

"Bird, it's all right, you were smart to mind your mother and get me….ahhh, A.J., in here!" He called, then saw his brother was followed by Oscar and Rob.

"Where's Laurie, Rick? I thought she was with Robin?" the older man said, then paled as a muffled cry echoed in the hall. "Honey, go get Rob, hurry!"

"Laurie!" Rick immediately raced down the hallway of the old store, then froze as a grating sound sounded up ahead. As he flicked out a flashlight, he saw a familiar metal object on the floor.

"Oh, no, it's her watch!"

Bending over to pick it up, Rick found it was literally stuck in the base of the wall. "Wait a minute…A.J., see if you see a crack or opening in the wall."

Shining the light indirectly on the smooth concrete, the younger Simon spotted a telltale shadow, then focused the light on a razor thin line in the walls surface.

"Look-there's the touch pad, if you didn't see it…."

Instantly Rick pressed it, then saw the wall slide out. He picked up his wife's watch, fingering it for a moment then putting it safely in his pocket. Seeing where the spring closure was, he wedged a piece of paper in it so it couldn't close, then led the way through, praying Robbie and Laurie were on the other side.

Once inside the secret passage, A.J. muffled his flashlight so only the faintest light shone on the floor. "Rick, what is this place?" he whispered.

"Don't know, maybe the former council had to hide relics or something…..wait a minute.." Rick stopped, hearing voices up ahead.

"No, don't hurt her, she hasn't done anything to you!" Robbie's voice floated down the corridor, and immediately the three men quickened their steps.

Within moments, Rick, A.J. and Oscar were hunched down behind a set of old cabinets, staring at a frightening sight.

Inside what must have been a old loading dock, Tom Moonwalk was one of two men holding Robbie, his face bruised, and his torn shirt spotted with blood. His arms were tied behind him, and a rope was around his neck, the other end held by one of his captors. Next to him was Laurie, bound and gagged, with a noose also looped around her neck. She was struggling with a furious John Hill, who was trying to force her up onto a chair. He shouted at Robbie, "Sign over your proxy, Simon, or your mother hangs before your eyes, and then you!"

Fear nearly froze Rick, seeing his wife and son being threatened with death….. then he heard a voice very clearly in his ear.

"_Don't let the fear stop you, my son. Save them. Use your fury."_

Suddenly he knew he needed to reach Laurie…so he "pictured" that he was there, and almost immediately he felt his wife's relief.

"Go limp, sweetheart, when I say now, can you do that?" Rick "asked", then received a frantic "yes!"

"A.J., " he whispered, barely turning his head. "On the count of three, shoot at Hill, then have Oscar cover them."

"Go for it."

"Laurie, now!"

For a moment Rick thought she didn't "hear" him. She was staring at Robbie, and he realized she was trying to let him know something, then she closed her eyes and collapsed forward.

Hill was caught by surprise, and let her go, as Rick slid out of his hiding place. Rushing out of the shadows, he reached out and caught his wife before she hit the floor, as two shots went off above him. "Don't move, sweetheart!", Rick told her as he covered her with his body.

Hill's cry of "Nooo!", told Rick his brother's aim had been good, then Oscar's voice boomed, "Move or you're dead!"

"I've got you, Robbie!" A.J. went past him to free his son, as Rick sat up Laurie up, then pulled the gag gently from Laurie's mouth and the rope from around her neck.

"Darlin', are you all right? Did they hurt you?" he asked shakily, hearing her take a deep breath as he cut the leather cords binding her arms and wrists.

"Hill….he hit me, Rick, he wanted to force Robbie to help him…oh, God, Rick…." Laurie choked, then buried her face in his chest. "They were going to hang Robbie if he didn't do what they wanted, then Hill told them to kill me in front of him!" she started to cry.

'No, sweetheart, no….it's all right", Rick tried to calm her down, stroking her hair. "See, Laurie, Robbie's all right."

"Mama, I'm okay." Robbie limped forward with his uncle's help, as Laurie raised her tear-filled eyes and saw him.

"My brave son…." She sniffed, reaching out and stroking his cheek. Robbie caught her hand in his and squeezed it. "You taught me how to be brave, Mama. If you hadn't given me that look…"

"That look was courtesy of your father, oh, darling…" she managed a smile then leaned up to kiss him. "You came in time, love. And you two…."

A.J. turned from handing over the now cowed kidnappers over to Rob and his men. "Honey….why didn't you wait for Rick and I?" he asked, upset at the sight of the rope burns on her and Robbie's necks.

"I'm sorry, I thought you guys were behind me, then John Hill grabbed me and carried me off before I could stop him. He's always been so nice, but he hit me when I refused to ask Robbie to give him the Chief's proxy, then he gagged me so I couldn't tell Robbie not to." Laurie explained, wincing as Rick rubbed the circulation back into her wrists.

"You don't go anywhere ahead of us again, understand?" Oscar spoke up gravely, then dropped a kiss on her forehead when she nodded. "I promise, Dad."

"Thank God you're safe." He sighed, then hugged Robbie. "You too, son. Don't scare me like this."

"I'll try not to, thanks, Uncle Oscar." Robbie wearily grinned, then returned the embrace as the older man helped him walk out of the room.

As Rick helped Laurie to stand, she put her face against his. "I was so afraid, darling, until I heard you…... I knew it was going to be all right. I love you, Rick, you are my knight in shining armor."

Rick felt his eyes sting. "I love you too, my fierce princess." He murmured, kissing her bruised face, then the scraped places on her neck. "I'm taking you to our castle so I can look after you properly."

"That's all I want." She smiled, snuggling against him.

As he walked her out of the old building, they both saw Robbie being embraced by Ramona, then Andy and an emotional Robin. Just then Rudy came down the street.

"Where was he?" he began, then saw the small crowd spilling out of the old shops.

At once Rudy took charge and made Oscar help Robbie into the sheriff's car to go to the hospital clinic. Turning around, the doctor spied Rick and Laurie and beckoned them over.

"There you are, Missy. Your father said….Oh, God, what did they do to you?" Rudy saw the rope burns and hustled the two of them into the back of car also.

"No buts, honey." He scolded, as Laurie tried to protest. "Listen to your husband if you won't listen to me." She looked at Rick, who shook his head. "He's right, we need to make sure you're okay, sweetheart."

Immediately she subsided. "Yes, Rudy." She sighed.

Rick laughed. "See, we still have it!"


	8. Chapter 8

_It was a beautiful day, but the sight before him took his breath away…._

_His son was struggling with two men, one Tom Moonwalk, the other…he couldn't see the face. They were dragging him toward the tree near the barn, where…Oh my God…_

_Laurie, she was being forced yet again onto a chair, and as he tried to yell, move, anything, one of the men holding his son let him go, then rushed toward his wife, attempting to knock the chair out from under her…NO!_

"Rick!"

Startled, Rick shook himself, realizing he had started to nod off wrapping Laurie's present.

"Be right there, A.J.."

The two weeks since Robbie's nightmarish abduction and assault had been tough, both for himself and their family. Robbie had fortunately suffered only a mild concussion and a broken rib, but Rudy had made him stay home and the enforced rest seemed to help.

Fortunately his wife's injuries had been minor, and the only aftereffects had been her wariness in being without Rick or her children for any length of time.

"I hate being clingy, darling, but ….I keep feeling like something's missing, like someone is still out there after Robbie." She had admitted that very morning as Rick helped her tend the horses.

"I know, sweetheart. But Rob says Hill and Moonwalk admit to being the only ones in on Robbie's kidnapping, the other guy was just hired help." Rick had put down the last of the hay for the horses, then took her hand and led her out of the barn and into the patio.

Sitting on one of the benches, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, feeling her relax in his arms. He hadn't wanted to tell her, but he had his suspicions too about a missing player in the bid to take over the Tribal Council.

Now the meeting to declare the people's choice for Tribal Chief was set for that night, and try as they may, neither he or Laurie wanted their son to be selected. They had lost their ally in Ramona, as she agreed with Robbie that the attempt to sway the council to vote for the land deal shouldn't force him to turn down the position.

"Grandpa!"

Shaking off his reverie, Rick went into the living room and opened the front door to find three very excited children, each bearing a present.

"Well, there's my fun bunch, come on in!" His heart automatically lifted at the sight of Andy and Lala and David. They followed him in, chattering happily about the balloons and streamers for their grandmother.

Ricky took charge of them as they got settled in, while Ramona went to help A.J. in the kitchen. Robbie came over to greet his father, then Steve came out of the guest room.

"Hey Uncle Steve!" The older man smiled as Robbie gave him a hug. "Hey, yourself. Got a minute?"

"Sure." Robbie smiled and Steve told Rick, "We'll be in the patio, call when Laurie arrives."

Seeing them walk through the kitchen and out the back door, a feeling of hope settled on Rick. If anyone could get his stubborn son to think things out, it was the former colonel.

Speaking of stubborn, Rick looked at his watch, then sighed. He just had time for one more thing.

Minutes later, a honking at the front gate set Rex off barking, and Rick came out of the bathroom to Lala's calling, "Grandpa! Grandma's here!"

Altering his course, Rick went to the back door and opening it, called to his son and friend, "Laurie's here!"

Turning around, he rushed through the house to the front door, having to side step three excited children and one happy dog. "Ssssss-you guys hide, and take Rex with you!" he told them. Opening the door, he ran down the path, grinning as Linny got out of the car.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Simon, now where's my….." Rick stopped, as an auburn-haired woman came around the vehicle, then opened her arms.

"Rick…..oh…"

At once Rick went to his wife, enfolding her in his embrace, and felt her cling tightly to him. "Sweetheart, you look beautiful." He managed, kissing her, then swinging her around.

"So do you, darling. You, oh you look so good…." Laurie answered, breathlessly returning his kisses. Rick swung her up into his arms and told her, "You deserve good, birthday girl. Now let me carry my princess into her kingdom."

"Yes, my knight, but how did you.?"

Rick smirked as he carried her over the threshold. "The same magic that you used, darlin'." "Yes, but I don't think my handsome husband spent two hours listening to idle gossip and missing…oh, Rick.." Laurie stopped, as he put her down and she found assorted nieces and nephews and grandchildren waiting for her. "Surprise!"

"Rick, you sneaky, and you, Sis!" At once A.J. popped up from behind the sofa, then Steve and Robbie, the latter wiping his eyes furtively.

"A.J.! I thought you were…and Robbie, and…where's Robin?"

"Here I am, Mom!" Behind her Robin and Ian appeared, and Rick released her to hugs and kisses. Wading through his own greetings, he caught sight of a "thumb's up", from Steve. "Thanks." He mouthed, then headed for the kitchen.

"Everything's ready, honey."

"Mom!" Rick got his own surprise, as Cecilia Simon appeared in the doorway, holding a big bowl of salad in hand. Taking it from her, Rick hugged her.

"When did you get in? I thought you and Chief Pete were in Flagstaff."

"We were, but I wouldn't miss Laurie's day for the world, or tonight…Pete wants to talk to Robbie." Rick chuckled at the serious look his mother got.

"You'll have to stand in line, Mom. Steve already spoke to him, and I think he gave him something to think about."

Just then Laurie's voice could be heard, calling, "Rick? Oscar and Rudy are here!"

"So's your other parent." He teased, leading Cecilia out to the dining room. Laurie squealed with delight and flung herself into the older woman's arms. "Mom, I missed you!"

"Other parent? Thank you, son." Oscar Goldman's eyes were bright and he put an arm around Rick. "You and the guys did a great job here, she still can't believe you pulled one over on her again."

"Well, I had a lot of help." Rick glossed over the compliment, but he felt real happiness for the first time in days. As the group ate and drank and toasted his wife, he found her hand in his constantly, almost as a reassurance that he was there. When it was time for her presents, the party adjourned to the living room, where Rick pulled Laurie onto his lap and fed her birthday cake between Lala and Petey's "helping" open gifts.

Suddenly it was almost time to attend the Tribal Council meeting, and Rick would have given anything not to attend. He had just about decided to make an excuse for Laurie and he not to go, when Oscar pulled him aside.

"Rick, I don't want Laurie to go to the Council meeting, I found something out today at the Center, and it may mean danger for both Robbie and Laurie."

"You mean the fourth man involved in Robbie's kidnapping? I knew it, something didn't ring true." Rick told him, his mind racing. Oscar led the way to the kitchen and closed the door on the children's voices outside.

"Remember when Ramona said that two men grabbed Robbie, then two men forced her into their car? She later told Rob the one that drove was very nervous, and didn't talk much. And that he was thin and his hand had ink stains." Oscar replied, filling a cup with coffee and taking a drink.

"Dad, sure you don't want some cake with that?" Laurie had entered the kitchen from the hallway, then stopped as she saw the serious look on Rick's face.

"What is it, Rick? Is it about the meeting?"

Oscar turned to her, putting his cup down. "Yes, honey, I told Rick I don't want you going tonight. I got some information that it may be dangerous for either you or Robbie to go."

Her face drooped, then suddenly she straightened as if electrified. "Dad, were you and Rick just talking about the fourth person who grabbed Ramona?"

Startled, both men nodded. Laurie let out a deep breath. "I just saw something…Rick, were you picturing someone with ink-stained fingers?"

"Yes, sweetheart, but…how? Oh." Rick knew she had picked up on his trying to think of who that suspect might be.

"I know who it is, and I don't think Robbie should go either. Can you call Rob and tell him?" Laurie asked.

Minutes later an astounded family was listening in as Rob Gamez took Laurie's information. "Esther and Peter Twotrees just pulled up, I'll wait until they come in, then charge Peter with kidnapping and Esther with accessory and conspiracy. Andy's here, I've got him to back me up." Rick let out a sigh of relief as Laurie leaned against him.

"Nice work, Light. Your remembering Twotrees working at the library, of course he'd have ink on his hands from stamping books. By the way, Robbie, I think you should tell your folks now." he added, then said good night.

"Mom, I'd never have figured it out, but then again, Esther's never hid that she wanted to run things." Robbie said, as Rick wrapped his arms protectively around his wife.

"Well, the Chief always made a face when she'd get on her soapbox, but for her to go that far…" Rick shook his head, then grinned as Laurie said, "Robbie, what is it you should tell us?"

Their son cleared his throat, then stealing a glance at a smiling Steve Austin, replied, "I had a lot to think about the last two weeks, and much of it was very painful. I know making you, Mom and Pop, think that I would put being Tribal Chief ahead of my family was wrong, and I'm sorry. But…Uncle Steve said something to me that really hit home.

The Chief always taught that in all that you do, do your best. Well,Uncle Stevereminded me that what I always wanted to do was be a detective or a sheriff. So…" he grinned at Ramona. "I talked to Rob, then Ramona, and took myself out of the nominations for the Chief."

There was a moment of silence, then tears were Rick's eyes as Laurie went and hugged her son. "Thank you, Robbie, I'm so proud of you. I would have been proud of you if you'd taken the job, but so worried about the pressure." Rick put a hand on his son's back. "Me, too, Son. You just made your mother and me very happy. But…" Rick started to chuckle. "This talk with Rob, what did he decide?"

A look at the astonished faces around them changed to joy as Robbie said, "Rob finally admitted the Chief had once told him he would have been his pick to succeed him if he wasn't the Sheriff. I volunteered to apply for the position, so Rob gave his two weeks notice and will succeed Chief Joseph, with the Council's permission, of course."

"And you will be the new Sheriff? Oh, Robbie that's great!" Robin squealed, embracing her brother. As everyone cheered, Rick saw tears on Laurie's cheeks, and quietly handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you, love. I can't help it, tho'. I'm so happy." She murmured, wiping her cheeks, then leaning over and kissing Rick.

"So am I, my birthday girl. Are you ready for your present?" he teased, slipping his hand in hers.

"More then ready, Rick, darling." Laurie beamed at him, then let him help her up.

"Uh, guys, excuse us for a bit. There's coffee and more cake in the kitchen." He offered, then led the way to their bedroom.

As soon as they walked in, Laurie saw the flowers and scarf-draped pillow, with the festive bag in the middle.

"Oh, Rick, you didn't have to, this party was so wonderful…"

"You're wonderful, sweetheart." He whispered, sitting on the bed then drawing her into his arms. As they kissed, he reached back and grasped the present, then waited until they needed air before placing it in her hand.

"Happy Birthday, darlin'."

"Thank you, love…." She kissed him again, then opened the bag. As she lifted the box lid, Laurie's eyes grew bright, and she gasped.

"Rick…..oh my, it's so beautiful, it glows! Where did you find it?"

Rick could hardly find his voice, he was so moved with her response. "Mom spotted it in a little shop in Phoenix, angel. I took one look, and it told me it was yours. You are my flower…." He paused and wiped a new tear off her cheek as she laid her face against his.

"I promise to always protect you and make you happy."

"I am, always with you. Never doubt it, because you make me bloom." She replied, cuddling against him. "Put it on for me, love."

Smiling, he lifted her hand and placed in on her middle finger, so it reflected off her wedding and engagement rings. "I love you, my poet."

"And I love you, my knight." Laurie met his lips, then started to giggle in mid-kiss as a familiar voice sounded.

"See, I told you they were kissing…"

Rick groaned, then chuckled as the door suddenly closed on a nosey Lala and Petey.

Outside their room, Robbie shook his finger at his daughter and nephew. "That wasn't nice, interrupting Grandpa and Grandma."

"Sorry, daddy. Sorry, Uncle Robbie." Both children looked penitent and scampered away. As soon as they left, Rick opened the door.

"We'll be right out, son." He told him, then laughed as Robbie shook his head.

"Take your time, Pop. Birthday's only happen once a year."

"Thanks son." Rick hugged him, then vanished back into the bedroom. .

"There you are, Robbie, where's your folks?" Ramona came up behind him, and quickly Robbie pulled her into his arms.

"Doing what I should have been doing, celebrating our new life." He replied, dropping a kiss on his wife's lips.

Behind the bedroom door, Rick and Laurie smiled. "Now I have everything I wanted for my birthday." She said, snuggling against his chest. "Everything?" he whispered, caressing her cheek.

"Well, you can show me what "everything" is again." , she teased. Immediately he turned out the light.

"Everything is going to take a long, long time." He murmured.

Fin


End file.
